jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Ar'Kritz the Intruder
Ar'Kritz the Intruder is the 1996 Indie action-adventure game was designed and developed by France indie studio Virtual Studio and published by Microfolie's for PC DOS Windows, The game features with 230 screen 3D environments platforms through 10 levels and players will involved are physical screen and puzzles place along in the game. It is the rare-odd titles and received for the Virtual Studio has it made their produced for exists considered are releases only for PC Windows. Description While Jack was drinking a simple beer, he wasn't thinking that he was absorbing Ar'Kritz a microscopic extra-terrestrial police officer. Now the countdown started, Ar'Kritz causes mutations to Jack's body by creating a toxic substance. Jack is about to transform himself into a powerful monster... but the death will be the final step of this mutation. Help him. Your mission is tricky, enigmas, weapons, bonus... and enemies to fight ! Your objective: Reach the spacial enemy base and destroy it. But before, find a way to separate Jack from his small parasite. Ar'Kritz is a platform/action game with an horizontal view and 10 levels of gameplay through 230 different screens. You control a unique character displayed on screen fighting against dozens of enemies. You will have to run, jump holes, climb ladders, kill enemies with your hands or with the weapons you will be able to collect on your way. Be careful to collect the necessary items to solve the puzzles placed all along the game. Controls: You can control Jack using you Keyboard or your Joystick. Characters * Jack An main characters was the simple beer drinking, But he caused by Ar'Kritz inside his body and transforms into the powerful monsters. He order to find the way separates Ar'Kritz back to the human. * Ar'Kritz An main protagonist from somewhere in outer space was the member of Alien Law Enforcement. His went inside of his Jack body while drinking beer that entered the organs. Ar'Kritz ability has creating a toxic substance to Jack body somehow it will turned into the powerful monsters, In order to find the separates with Jack and back to the human, head back to outer space. Development Ar'Kritz the Intruder development first began in 1995, The game went through on developed with PlayStation and DOS PC Windows will be released being 1996. Development start in the Middle 1995 and the game supposed to be 3D environments background with 230 screen duration to 10 levels will be designed on detail, The title of Ar'Kritz the Intruder but they also PS1 have titled 'Parasite'. In the end of Middle 1995, PlayStation 1 port will never being made due to the game development has lack of the programming and quality game details for reasons as well not being to hardware engine. Developer would to go focuses release with DOS PC Windows. The soundtrack was created and composer by Guillaume Labussiere during in the game development is following shortcuts. Legacy Who Framed Miku Web-Media Universe Since Ar'Kritz the Intruder was releases in 1996, 20 years later. Ar'Kritz the Intruder it might have the game exists went through on digital download are dumped from CD game. After it encountered and discovered to gaming that also was uploaded on YouTube. Middle 2016; Who Framed Miku was the detailing from traditional direct of video is also creating the unique and was the characteristic might have holograph effect their Live-Action/CG Animation hybrid themes. In turned out Ar'Kritz the Intruder was the simply have been motion animated barely preserving to the gameplay footage from YouTube videos. Who Framed Miku is also used with Ar'Kritz the Intruder was detail, stylist, motion animation, environment, movement and characteristic. Argonaut Niuxlius will putting their any the characters have full motion animated within many motion are approximately 35,000 animated, Soon afterward Blue Niuxlius are mixtured traditional animation are combined to 3D computer graphics suggested being to takes with Autodesk Maya, Blender 3D as well. Development Crew * Ar'Kritz the Intruder DOS Credits Crew * Ar'Kritz the Intruder PS1 Credits Crew External Links * Ar'Kritz the Intruder on Mobygames * Ar'Kritz the Intruder on Gamespot Category:1996 games Category:Games developed in the France Category:Games published in the Europe Category:Games created past before the Who Framed Miku Category:Action games Category:Adventure games Category:Games featuring the aliens Category:Games featuring the main protagonist